Love Conquers All
by Smokes91
Summary: Post ROTF... Whirlwind has a thing for Prime. But it takes a tragedy to tell his leader/lover. Will be slash in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Optimus led the way. We travelled along the busy streets. Our destination: An abandon warehouse, quite literally in the middle of nowhere. We had picked up a decepticon signal while out on patrol, so decided to intercept. But suddenly… It had vanished. Prime didn't want to take any chances, so ordered that we still investigate.

We had to stop at quite a few sets of lights (Optimus wanted us to blend in as much as possible). We finally got off the main road, and away from people… So I let loose, and hit top speed (460 Km/hr) in no more than 15 seconds. Prime told me to take care. But I wasn't worried… I was sparked careful. I continued speeding along, Optimus getting further and further behind me. But that didn't stop me. It had been so long since I was able to drive like this… Primus it felt good.

I kept driving, until our turn-off came closer. I slowed right down, allowing my leader to catch up. Optimus never was interested in driving at high speeds, like me. He always told me to slow down and take in my surroundings. Unfortunately… I never truly listened. I should. He's older and more experienced than me. He knows better than I do.

We pulled into, what looked to be, a driveway. We kept driving until we came upon the warehouse. It was huge, I'd say that Prime would be able to stand up inside. But that wasn't what got my attention. _Why would the decepticons come here? _I asked myself. It just didn't make sense. It looked like it hadn't seen action since the beginning of time (figure of speech).

Optimus transformed, and stood at full height. I loved watching him stretch. He was so handsome. I watched until he had fully transformed, before I followed suit. I allowed my body to transform fully, stretching out all my joints. It felt so good to be out of my alt mode. We hadn't since we left for patrol over three hours ago. I stood at full height (although I was only about as tall as Sideswipe) and walked towards my leader. "So. Why do you think the cons were here?" I asked, looking at the run down building in front of us.

Optimus looked down at me, then back at the warehouse ahead. "I'm not sure. But whatever it is… It can't be good" he announced, as he walked towards the entrance. I followed close behind as Prime walked through the doorway (the door wasn't even there). We stopped in the middle of the building and looked around. It seemed smaller on the inside… Something felt wrong. Like something was out of place. But I pushed that feeling aside. "I'm still not picking up any decepticons in the area. It's like they just disappeared into thin air" Optimus announced.

I tilted my helm and lifted an optic ridge in confusion. It didn't add up. The cons signal was here not 30 mins ago. Where were they? What did they want here? I couldn't figure out why the cons would be in _this _warehouse. It looked older than Ironhide… And that's saying something. Although I did have to admit. It was big. Big enough for Optimus to stand up in. And it was in the middle of nowhere. Away from civilization. Perhaps the decepticons were planning to make this their new base. It was a theory. If only I'd known it was the wrong theory.

"Alright Whirlwind. We'll take a look around" Optimus' voice interrupted my thoughts. "I'll check in here. While you check outside… Meet back here in 20 minutes" he ordered softly. His voice was so silky, and his orders always so soft. He always made you feel wanted, needed… He made you feel accepted. That's what I loved about him. Although I'd never tell him that. I never did had the spark to approach him about my feelings, I want to though.

I walked out the back door (or at least what was left of it) and looked around. "Wow" I muttered sarcastically. The back was worse than the front. The grass was up to my knee joint. _Probably hasn't been mowed in years._ I thought, as I walked around. I paid attention to the chipped and worn walls. I couldn't believe how old it looked… Then suddenly something caught my optic. A small building just off to the left of the warehouse. I looked kind of like a shed. I decided to investigate it.

I got to the shed, and opened the door. Walking in, I found… Nothing. At least nothing to explain why the cons were so interested in this place. There were some tools hanging on the walls, and scattered on the floor. But this confused me even more. _Why would there be a shed here? _I suddenly felt as if there was something wrong… As if something was completely out of place… As if Optimus and I had just walked into a trap. But I, stupidly, pushed that feeling aside. I hadn't realised how long I spent in the shed, until I check my internal clock. "Oh slag" I murmured, as I realised I had been outside for over half an hour. _Prime's not gonna be happy._ I thought grimly as I made my way back up to the warehouse.

As I walked, I looked at the warehouse from a distance… _That's interesting. _The warehouse _did _seem bigger on the outside… As if the inside of the warehouse was built for a smaller building, but placed in this one. It didn't add up… So far, nothing added up. But I didn't have time to think about that. For as I walked the back door of the warehouse, I noticed that Prime wasn't there. "Optimus?" I called, hoping he was just rechecking one of the many rooms. But silence was the only thing to answer me. I scanned the area, and found that I couldn't find Prime's energy signature anywhere. I opened a comm link with him… But he didn't answer. That's when I started to panic. _He always answers. No matter what. _I thought worriedly. I ran and checked every room. Then double checked… But Optimus was in none. I panicked even more. I had lost our leader. The mech that had lead us from the beginning of the war. The mech everyone (young or old) looked up to. The mech everyone trust and respected… And I had lost him. How do you lose a bot that big? I continued my search. Even going back outside… In the hopes he'd gone out to find me. But he was nowhere to be found. I ran back inside and ran another scan. But I found nothing. "OPTIMUS!" I yelled as loud as possible, but instinctively knew… No one would answer.

XXXXX

So… What do you think? I'm trying to advance my writing, by writing more details. Hope everyone likes it. I'm in need of some ideas for this story. Please review.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it took so long… I'll try to update frequently. _

XXXXX

I drove and drove and drove. I didn't want to go back to base… I was a failure. I couldn't protect Optimus Prime. Our leader. Our protector… My crush. I had lost the one mech I cared about. I couldn't return. Not knowing what the others would think. They would nave see me the same way. But I couldn't run… Where would I go? What would I do? What's a mech to do?

I kept driving until I came to a decision… I had to go back. Someone had to tell Ironhide about Prime. Someone had to find Prime. I finally turned around, and bolted for home. I had to let the autobots know that Prime was missing. _I will find you. _I silently promised my missing crush. I had to. I had to apologise.

I kept driving, until base came into view. _Home free. _I continued on until I came to the entrance. I suddenly felt guilt wash over me. The autobots… What would they say? What would they _do_? Why did I come back? Why was I here? Would the autobots forgive me? I was so caught up in thought, until suddenly… "Hey Whirl. You alright?" a voice said in front of me.

I suddenly saw Lennox standing just off to the right of my bonnet. I suddenly started to panic. This is _Lennox. _The leader of the human part of NEST. I've looked up to (theoretically) this human since I first arrived on Earth. He is strong for a human. Strong, reliable and leads his men and women well. I have grown quite attached to many of the humans since my arrival… But Lennox is the top of my list. "Hey Whirlwind. What's wrong? You've been sitting here four five minutes" he announced as he placed a hand on my bonnet.

I suddenly shot back away from the offending hand. "I'm sorry" I whispered, panic in my voice. "Please.-I'm-sorry.-I-didn't-mean-it" I said fast enough to give Bluestreak a run for his credits.

Lennox looked concerned. He stepped closer to me, and placed both hands on my bonnet… Resting all his weight on me, I knew I couldn't back away. I'd hurt him if I did. "Whirl. Please. What's wrong? You've got me worried" he said honestly. I wanted so much to just run away. I couldn't look at him. I didn't want to face him. I didn't want to face any of them.

I started to edge away, only to find Lennox stepping with me. He wasn't about to give up. "I… I couldn't protect him" I murmured, still keeping my optical sensors facing down. I didn't want to look at Lennox. Although I could feel his eyes burning into the middle of my windscreen.

I felt his weight lift off my bonnet. But he didn't leave. "Who couldn't you protect? And where the hell is Optimus?" he asked, which made me wince. I wanted to just disappear. I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me. At that moment, if I had a choice… I would have battled Megatron allow, than face my team. I couldn't stop the sob that ripped from my vocal processor… "Whirlwind. What's wrong?" Lennon's concerned voice ripped me from thought.

"I'm so, so sorry" I sobbed. Lennox took a step back as I started my transformation sequence. I stood up, but hunched my shoulders and dropped my helm. I was guilty beyond belief. All I wanted was to go back in time… If only I had have just stayed with Prime, none of this wouldn't have happened. I promised I would protect him… And this happened. "Please. Forgive me" I sobbed, dropping to my knees.

To say Lennox was concerned was the understatement of the millennium… He rushed to my side, placing a comforting hand on my leg. "Forgive you? For what?" he asked. He started circling his hand on my leg, which relaxed me some… But the issue at hand was Prime.

"We… We were o… Out on patrol. We picked up a… Decepticon signature…" I sobbed out. I could tell Lennox was very worried… And he had every right to be. It's not every day you see a giant alien robot break down in front of you. But I didn't care about that. "Optimus. I don't know where he is. I… I left him alone for… No more than half… Half an hour… He's gone Lennox. I failed him. I lost him" he wailed, not caring about the tears falling down my face plates.

"Oh god. Hey… It's alright. We'll find him" he said, trying desperately to keep a calm voice. But I could hear the worry that surrounded the words. "Don't worry… He's strong. We'll find him" he promised.

Suddenly another voice hit my audios. "Lennox… What's wrong?" it asked. "Whirl? Whirl, you alright?" it asked. I could tell the person or bot was worried. "Whirlwind. Tell me what's wrong" it said. Suddenly a large dark mech knelt in front of me. I looked at his worried face plates. My vision cleared enough for me to see said mech…

"Ironhide" I said, barely more than a whisper. "Ironhide. I'm so sorry. I… I didn't mean to" I sobbed as I leant onto his chest. "I tried… I couldn't find him… I'm so sorry. I lost him Hide. I lost him" I wailed into his chest plates.

He wrapped his arms around me, trying to give me as much comfort as possible… But what he said next didn't help. "Prime?" he whispered, realising the absence of our leader. I wailed into his chest even more. I couldn't believe that my team didn't hate me. I had lost the Prime. Our leader. Our only hope against the decepticons. Should they decide to return. Ironhide continued to embrace and comfort me as I cried… Until I finally cried myself into recharge.

XXXXX

_Hope it's ok. I need to know I'm doing at least _reasonable _work. Please review. _

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

_Yet another chapter. I thank those who are reading and reviewing. I'll try to update frequently… Hope everyone enjoys. _

XXXXX

My systems revved as I woke from an involuntary recharge cycle. I optics my optics, only to shut them tight with a groan. I laid my left arm over my optics, attempting to block out the blinding bright lights of the med bay. "Good to see you awake" a voice flooded my audios.

"Ratchet" I said, barely more than a whisper. I carefully opened my optics. Turning my helm I found the medic standing near the berth I was currently occupying. "What happened?" I asked quietly.

Ratchet sighed and stepped closer to the berth. He looked down at me with… Sympathy? An emotion I had never truly seen much of from the old medic. Then again… He very rarely showed much emotion to anyone. Only his closest friends ever saw what the medic was truly like. Suddenly I was ripped from thought. "You came in yesterday saying that you were sorry. That you didn't mean it. When Ironhide got to you… (Sigh)… You were already close to recharge. But he was able to get some information from you" he said, picking his words carefully.

But finally I remembered exactly what he meant. "Optimus" I sobbed, bringing my servos to cover my face. I wailed into my servos remembering what I'd done. I'd lost Prime. I couldn't look at the medic. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. He must have been so disappointed with me. I wondered if he was as disgusted with me as I was with myself.

I continued to cry until I felt firm, yet very gentle, hands grab my shoulders. "Easy" I heard Ratchet purr near my audios. "Stop it. There no need for all that… Prime's strong. He'll be ok" he continued, gently stroking my shoulders. The medic continued to soothe me, until my sobs stopped and my systems returned to normal levels.

Once I calmed, I brought my arms up and pushed the medic back. I looked into his optics, looking for any kind of resentment… By I found nothing of the sought. Instead, I found understanding, sympathy and compassion. "I'm so sorry Ratch" I moaned helplessly.

He shook his helm, then smiled down at me warmly. "Don't. You have nothing to be sorry about" he said softly, as he stroked my helm affectionately. Ratchet had always been like a father to me, he was always there for me… Ironhide was the exact same. Ever since I arrived on 'Earth' eight months ago, Ironhide and Ratchet both took me in so to speak. They had somewhat raised me… Trained me.

Speak of the devil… As if on cue. Ironhide strode into the med bay. "Ratchet. How is he?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

Ratchet stood to full height and turned to meet Ironhide's optics. "He's awake and in perfect condition" Ratchet announced. I could see the worry etched in Ironhide's features… Until his optics met mine. He knew I was safe. "It's lucky you brought him in when you did. He had lost energon and energy from all the crying he did…" he began, then he stepped closer to Ironhide and whispered something in his audios… I couldn't make it out, but I instinctively knew they were talking about me.

Suddenly Ratchet nodded and walked out the door. Ironhide watched him leave then walked over to me. "How are you feeling youngling?" he asked in a kind, caring voice. One that only I ever got the honour to hear.

"I'm ok. Just… I'm sorry Hide" I sobbed, as fresh tears started falling down my face plates. I tried to stop, but I couldn't hold them back. I felt extremely embarrassed to be crying in front of Ironhide… Again. He probably thought I was a weak sparkling. But that didn't matter right now. Right now, Optimus was all I cared about.

I kept sobbing and shaking, until I felt Ironhide's strong arms encircle me in a calming, fatherly embrace. "Don't blame yourself. Don't you dare blame yourself. It was not your fault" he started. I opened my mouth to respond, but he beat me to it. "None of this is your fault. Even if you had have stayed with him, the cons would have killed you to get to him… Understand?" he asked firmly, yet calmly. I nodded in response, not yet trusting my vocal processor. "Good. Now get some rest" he purred into my audios. Which I did so without hesitation… I slipped into recharge, Optimus still in the forefront of my processor.

XXXXX

I sat at the main computer; I didn't give up trying to find our lost leader. I had nearly worked myself into stasis many times… But I refused to give up. This was my fault. I intended to fix it. I continued to hack into each satellite surrounding the globe, in a hope to find our missing comrade.

Although something kept grabbing my attention. That building Optimus and I investigated. Something just didn't add up about it. Why was the inside so much smaller than out? "Whirl? You here again?" Ironhide's agitated voice filled my audios.

"You know me Hide" I answered back. I inwardly smiled, this was the… Forth time Ironhide had kicked me out of here… But I was determined to find Prime.

Ironhide suddenly grabbed the back of my chair and pulled me back. "I will not say it again. You are band from coming anywhere near this computer" he ordered softly. I smiled as my optics dimmed. _Fine, I have an inbuilt computer. _I thought smugly. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Using my internet. Why?" I asked, only because I knew it would piss him off.

"You know what youngling. Sometimes I believe your processor is built with a hidden compartment where all unwanted information is stored. Am I right?" he growled.

Suddenly it hit me. _Hidden compartment. The building… _It suddenly added up. I knew exactly where Prime was… He never left. "Ironhide. You're a genius" I said, running out the door. I made it to the gate and ignored everyone's questions as I transformed a sped down the road as fast as my engine would allow.

I knew where Prime was. I had to save him. I know the others would want to help… But I put him in this situation. I would get him out. I would prove myself as an autobot. I would save Optimus Prime. That was my mission now… And I would complete it to the fullest.


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm sure this'll be my second last chapter. Hope you all enjoy… Read and review. _

_XXXXX_

I couldn't believe it. I knew where he was… They'd never moved. Those stupid fragging decepticreeps. Hence the reason I _HATE _decepticons. I couldn't believe I didn't see it before. That's why the outside of the warehouse looked so much bigger than the inside. Because it fragging well was. I'm such an idiot. I just hope I make it in time to rescue Prime before… Before… I don't even want to think about what those creeps could do to him.

I sped past another car. I wasn't worried about blending with the locals. I wasn't worried what others would think about me or even the faction… not at this time. At this point in time, Optimus was my only worry. If anything happened to him… I'd never forgive myself. Pit, I don't even think I'd want to live without him. He was everything to me. I know I've never told him… Like he cares about such a lowly soldier like me.

I was so caught up in my thoughts… I almost missed the turn. I drifted around the corner and kept speeding towards my destination. I was focused on my task… I didn't see the Cybertronian Jet above me. Tracking my movements. My first mistake…

The warehouse came into view… I sped to the entrance, then transformed on the move. I ran through the doorway without checking the coast was clear… My second mistake. I ran straight in, and went straight to looking for any kind of secret door. "Optimus!" I called, hoping perhaps, maybe he would answer. But only silence came. I ran my servos along the walls, hoping I might find a secret door or a button or anything I could us.

In a last ditch attempt to local my missing crush, I activated my comm… My third mistake. With activating my comm… I made my presence known to any cons within a 500 m radius. But I wasn't worried… Optimus was in trouble and I was his only hope. I had to find him. "Aaahhh" I screamed in pure anger, as I swung around and shot the closest wall. What surprised me more than anything was, instead of leaving a hole (like I first thought it would)… The entire wall crumbled. My optics widened and I swore at what I saw.

It was a room… Like a secret compartment (if that's what you want to call it). I walked in, still somewhat in shock. All this could have been avoided if I had just shot at a wall when Prime first went missing. I kept walking in until… Oh primus. "Optimus!" I whispered, suddenly lost for words. I had found him alright. He was on what looked to be a berth of some kind, he had a mouth clamp on (no wonder why he never answered my calls) and he had stasis cuffs around his wrists. He had energon leaking out of many wounds all over his body. In short… He looked awful.

"Oh primus. Prime" I said. I walked over and sat next to him. I pulled the clamp off, that's when he started stirring. Oh thank primus, he was alive. "I'm so sorry Optimus" I said, as I finished removing the clamp from his mouth.

He looked up at me, and his optics widened in surprise. "Whirlwind?" he whispered, like his vocal processor had been overused. What had those fragging cons done to him?

I smiled and nodded. I pulled out a lock pick (humans aren't the only species with them). I knew that if he spent much more time with the cons… They'd kill him. I almost cried just thinking about Optimus dying. "I have to get you out of here" I said as I started picking the lock…

I didn't get far when suddenly… "I wouldn't do that if I were you" a voice behind me sneered.

Frag no. I knew that voice. It couldn't be… Not him. I quickly turned around, and came face to face with him… The most feared con in history… "Megatron" I hissed, trying not to show my fear. I couldn't, for Prime's sake.

"Whirlwind. Get out of here" Optimus ordered. But I paid him no attention.

"You should listen to your leader" Megatron smirked. I swear to primus that mech could sense fear… He lived off of other people's fears. But right now I didn't care about what he thought. I had to save Optimus. No matter what the cost. I put the lock pick down and stalked towards the con leader.

I could hear Optimus' protests behind me. He was yelling for me to leave. But there was no way I was leaving… Not without Optimus. I went down into the defensive stance. "Do you honestly think you can take me? I've killed greater autobots than you!" he growled threatening… But I wasn't backing down. He opened his stance to a defensive stance. "Fine. I'll teach you to cross me" he hissed, as he lunged.

By some miracle I dodged his attack and kicked out… Catching him in the chest. He hissed angrily and swung around glaring dangerously at me. "You're better than I expected… Not a mistake I will make twice, _Autobot_" He spat the word 'Autobot' with venom in his voice. I tried to dodge his next attack, but he came at me too fast.

I hit the wall… _**HARD**_. It hurt like the pit. But I tried not to show it. I couldn't, not now. Prime's life, as well as my own, was on the line. If I lost this fight… Both Optimus and I would be captured, or worse. I just couldn't show `pain. I couldn't show fear… I couldn't lose this fight.

Megatron and I were so caught up in our fight… Neither of us noticed Optimus picking the lock of the stasis cuffs. Another thing I didn't notice was… Megatron wasn't aiming at me. He was aiming at the…Roof. Oh frag. He shot the roof above me, causing it to fall towards me. I was able to dodge it… Just. But that's all Megatron needed. As I swung back around to look at him. I heard the tell-tale noise of a cannon being powered up.

I was right, because as I met his optics, his weapon went off. I looked down at my chest, to find a gaping hole. Frag. I looked up just in time to see Megatron pede heading my way. "Oof" I cried out as his pede made contact with my, already damaged chest. I fell to the floor and didn't bother even attempting to get off the floor. Through blurred vision, I saw Megatron stalking towards me… Optics blazing. Suddenly a flash of red and blue tackled Megatron to the ground.

I let my helm fall to the ground with a 'thud'. I vaguely heard Optimus and Megatron fighting, then suddenly it stopped. I lay still, not risking movement, in case Optimus wasn't there to help… But I attempted a small smile when Optimus came into my line of sight. "Why would you do that? A leader is supposed to protect their mechs" he announced softly, stroking my arm (a way we Cybertronian's comfort one another).

I slowly shook my helm. "I didn't do i… It bec… Because you're my leader. Or even because you're Prime. B… But because you're more to me" I whispered, pain laced my voice. "I care mor… More about you th… than a soldier should care about his leader. Th… There's no other way to ex… Explain my feelings for you" I wheezed out. The pain was starting to slow my systems.

There was a long, awkward silence. Then suddenly I felt myself being lifted. Optimus pulled me to his chest and stroked my helm affectionately… Almost lovingly. I smiled as I let myself be held by my leader. I could feel my systems failing… But I didn't care. Optimus was alive. Megatron was defeated… Again. And I would die in the presence of my crush. I listened to his spark beat as I let myself fall into a painless stasis lock.

XXXXX

_Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Next chapter is the last. _

_TBC_


	5. Chapter 5

_Alright folks, I thank those who have stuck with me through this story. I bet you've loved ready it as much as I loved writing it. This is my last chapter it's also longer than the others, so… Hope everyone enjoys._

XXXXX

I felt my systems slowly start up. I don't believe it… I was alive. How was that even possible? I went back through my memory banks… Yep. Megatron blew me away, as the humans would put it. Then, how in the pit did I survive? That blast should have killed me. My spark couldn't have survived that… Could it?

When I realised that I couldn't come up with a reason I was alive… I push the thought aside. That when Optimus made his way back into the forefront of my processor. Primus. Was he alright? How on Cybertron did he defeat Megatron in his condition? Did I really admit my feelings to him in my 'dying' moments?

Oh dear primus. Prime probably thinks I'm an idiot. He's over a million Earth years older than me. He's old enough to be my father. Why would he be interested in me? I'm nothing but another soldier. I'm nothing. I couldn't hold back the sob of despair that ripped from my vocals. I was a fool.

I sobbed again… Another reason Prime wouldn't want me. I'm nothing but a weak sparkling. Why I'm even a part of the autobots is beyond me. How can they put up with me? They're soldiers… Not sparkling sitters. I jumped as I felt a firm, yet very gentle servo on my chest plating. It rubbed and stroked soothingly. "Easy now youngling" Ratchet's voice purred next to my audios.

I relaxed immediately. He always knew how to calm me. "Ratch" I moaned, as my optics opened slowly. They flew shut as the bright lights of the med bay invaded my vision.

Ratchet stroked my chest again. "Easy. Take it easy… Don't rush it" he said softly. I tried again, but the light felt like they were burning my optics. "In your own time Whirlwind" he purred again. I attempted again. This time I didn't even get the optics shutters half open. Suddenly I felt ratchet move away.

I was about to cry at the loss of comfort. But before I had the chance, the lights were turned down to their lowest settings. "Try it again Whirl. Nice and slow" Ratchet said, walking back over to the berth I was currently occupying. I opened my optics, except this time my optics remained opened.

I looked at Ratchet, to find a sight never expected. Ratchet's optics were watery, tears running down his cheeks and a thankful look planted on his faceplates. "Ratchet. What's wrong?" I said, trying to sit up, but Ratchet shot forward and pushed me back down.

"Don't… Don't over exert yourself" you ordered, in the calm gentle voice only myself and Ironhide ever get to hear (Ratchet and Ironhide ARE bonded). He came up and started stroking my chest again. Why's he crying? What happened to me? On cue, he answered. "Your spark gave out three times… I didn't think you'd pull through" he said, allowing the tears to freely fall. "You've been in stasis lock for near three earth weeks" he continued.

My processor couldn't wrap around what I was just told. I then checked my internal clock, and Ratchet was telling me the truth. It was ten p.m. 16th of October, I fell into stasis at one p.m. 30th of September. I had been in stasis for that long? What had I missed in that time?

I looked back to Ratchet, who had a warm, reassuring smile on his face. "Optimus has been worried sick about you" he announced, which shocked me completely. He was? I then thought back to that afternoon. The way Optimus held me. The way he stroked my helm. Did he really care about me?

I was so caught up in my thoughts; I didn't notice Ratchet activate his comm link. He walked back over to me and checked all my vitals and confirmed that I was in working order. "I believe Optimus would like to see you in his quarters… And take it easy. Although all your physical wounds have healed… You can't over exert yourself" Ratchet said, as I slid off the berth.

I thanked him and slowly walked out. I headed straight for Prime's quarters… His quarters? Why would he want me in his quarters? Had I done something wrong? Did he want to put me down for being that weak, insignificant little sparkling? I sobbed as my processor conjured up an image of me on the floor cowering under the mighty Optimus Prime… And said Prime laughing as I feared for my life.

I didn't even realise how long I'd been walking, before I found myself outside Optimus' quarters. I hesitantly knocked on the door, and waited for an answer. It wasn't long before one came. "Enter" Optimus' voice purred from the other side of the door.

I pushed the image to the back of my processor. I knew that no matter what, Prime would never hurt anyone on purpose. I didn't have to fear him. I opened the door and stepped in. The scene that met my optics shocked me to say the least. The room was dimly lit, there was soft Cybertronian music playing in the background… It was what humans would call 'romantic'. Very, very romantic.

I stepped further into the room, to find Prime lying on his berth. He was on his side, servo holding his helm under sexily. He looked so handsome, I felt like jumping him right now and yelling 'take me now. I'm yours'. But I had to show at least some self-control. But self-control flew out the window at Prime's words. "Come now Whirlwind. I feel lonely over here" he purred in a deep, sexy voice.

I went to step closer, but for some reason… I just stopped. I looked at the floor, wondering whether this was some sweet dream. Before I could look up, Optimus enclosed me in his huge arms. He held me close and stroked my helm in the same way he had nearly three weeks ago. I moaned as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Whirlwind. I… I wish I had none your feeling earlier" he rumbled, sending sweet, pleasurable vibrations through my body. I moaned again, and pressed closer to him. "I've loved you from the very moment I laid optics on you" he purred next to my audios.

I looked up and locked optics with him. "Re… Really?" I asked happily. He nodded, then bent down and pressed his lips to mine. I moaned into his mouth and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and lifted me into the air. To stay balanced, I had to wrap my legs and his waist… Which neither he nor I minded.

He walked over to the berth, laid me down and climbed up on top of me… All without breaking our intimate kiss. He slowly slid his hands from my waist, up to my chest. He started stroking my chest plates and finding hidden wires and cables he could pinch. With a little stroking and a lot of patience, he found one of my most sensitive hot spots. "Oh… Optimus" I moaned between kisses.

I pulled back from the kiss, only to place his lips on my chest plates and began to slowly kiss and lick his way down my front until he reached my cod piece. "Oh fragging primus!" I yelled as he licked my cod piece. I felt him smirk as he continued work. "Oh primus… YES!" I hissed as the pleasure built.

Optimus pulled back… But before I could look at him, I felt his hands on me again. I felt Optimus' hands on my cod piece, then suddenly I felt his hands pull my catch. I arched up as my cd piece was pulled off. "Oh primus. Yes. Oh so good" I moaned as Optimus started to trace the rim of my port with his finger.

He pushed his finger into my port and started thrusting it in and out. "Oh frag yes" I arched into his servo, as he continued to finger me. "Oh primus. Please. Please Optimus… Please" I moaned, not knowing if he would understand what I meant. But what he did next, proved he definitely did understand.

Optimus pulled his cod piece off, and stroked his spike to full arousal. He positioned himself at my port, before asking. "Are you ready?" I simply nodded, not trusting my vocal processor. He smiled before slowly pushing forward. I hissed as my port stretched to accommodate his spike. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer.

He pushed further forward breaking my virgin seal. I hissed as a sharp pain shot through me, but it was quickly replaced with pleasure. "Oh yes" I moaned as he started to thrust slowly. It didn't take long to start a slow, steady pace. "Oh primus yes… Please Optimus. Faster" I purred into his audios. Which he did so without hesitation.

The pleasure continued to build and I knew my overload was close. But I didn't want to just overload… But to bond. As if on cue, my spark chamber opened, revealing my spark to my leader. "Please" I moaned.

He looked down at me. "Is this what you want? I won't do this… Unless I know you are one hundred per cent sure about this" he said truthfully.

"Oh… I have loved you ever… Primus… Ever since I came to earth… Oh… PRIMUS PLEASE!" I yelled. He seemed convinced, because his spark chamber opened. He leant down to claim a kiss, as our sparks touched. Our sparks came together and merged. I threw my helm back and screamed as overload hit me… "OPTIMUS!"

I vaguely remember Optimus screaming out my name as overload hit him. I can't remember falling into stasis, until I felt someone nudging my helm. I opened my optics and came face to face with my bond mate. "That… Was… Amazing" I panted, still somewhat out of breath. He purred in agreement as he moved to lie beside me. I curled up into his chest; he wrapped his arms around me and pulled my close. _'I love you so much Optimus' _I said through our spark bond.

He nuzzled my helm before planting a passionate kiss to my lips. _'I love you to Whirlwind… And nothing will ever chance that' _he replied, then sent a wave of love through our bond. I curled up closer to him as we fell into recharge. Not as two individuals… But as one.

XXXXX

_Hope everyone enjoyed. Please review._

_END_


End file.
